The Note and Rose in your Locker
by teasun89
Summary: PRDTKira has a secrect admirer. Question is who is it? (COMPLETE) Please R&R Author's Note Posted.
1. The Note and Rose

Rated PG

Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N; this is my first fanfic!

Summary: Kira has a secret admirer. Who is it though? It seems that this secret admirer asks Kira to the dance too! This is a KirCo ship.

The Note and Rose in your Locker

Prologue

It was December in Reefside, CA, meaning Christmas was coming and boy was it coming quick. December also meant that Reefside High School was going to have their annual Christmas dance. To Kira Ford, she found school dances a waste of five bucks. The only dances Kira would attend were Homecoming. She never had a date for them either. Kira didn't really pay attention on boys. She was too busy to deal with them since she always has gigs and rehearsals, plus school on top of the pile. She might've been friends with boys, but that didn't mean she would go out with them though. Once in a blue moon, Kira would have a crush, but she'd usually keep quiet about it though. Kira figured that no guys would be interested in her. But she was wrong; there was someone who was immensely interested into Kira. Her best friend Conner McKnight has liked Kira ever since they all met up in detention. Usually, Conner would date around when it came to girls. But ever since Kira, Ethan and Conner became Rangers, they knew they had to stick together as a team. Fortunately, it didn't take to long for the trio to become best friends. Plus Conner knew he had changed due to Kira. He didn't know what it was that drew him closer to Kira though. Conner was very happy that the holidays were around the corner because he knew he had to tell Kira sooner or later about his feeling for her. So he planned on asking Kira to the Christmas Dance and he knew just the Plan.

Kira and Krista were in the Girls Locker Room at school as they were dressing down for their daily hell.

"So Kira, are you planning on going to the Christmas Dance?" asked Krista as she was opening her locker.

"Oh, I think I'll pass on this one here Krista." Replied Kira, as she was changing shirts.

"Oh Come on Kira. You know you don't have to go with a date. It's happened before too." Krista said.

"I know, but I just don't feel like going," Kira said as she was about to close her locker.

"Fine….. Kira! Don't shut that!" Krista exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kira asked as she looked in her locker as she saw an envelope that had Kira Ford written on the front with a red rose attached to the envelope.

"Ooooh Kira" Krista said as the two shared surprised looks and giggles. "Open it!"

"I am. I am. Chill" replied Kira as she opened up the envelope and took out the note that was held in the envelope.

"So what is it?" asked Krista

"Oh My Gosh……….." was all Kira could say. The note and rose in her locker had taken her breath away too. Kira was excited, shocked, surprised and scared all at once. She had a secret admirer. Proof was all in the note that was sent to Kira which had read the following.

_Kira,_

_Please meet me today in the courtyard at lunch so we can eat together. I have something important to ask you._

_Sincerely,_

_Yours truly_

"So who do you think this 'Yours truly' could be?" asked Krista.

"Oh shoot, I don't know. I'm just a bit nervous though. What if I don't even know this person?" Kira asked as her and Krista walked out of the locker room to the basketball courts with their arms linked together.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure it could be someone we know. Maybe Conner for instance" answered Krista.

"Conner! Whoa Krista, Conner and I are really good friends. If him and I were together, that would totally and completely change our friendship." Kira debated. Then it hit her, she then started to have second thoughts on what she just said about Conner.

"You do have a point," Krista said as the two approached their assigned numbers and sat while waiting for class to start.

"Krista, what if he asks me to the dance? I mean if my secret admirer happens to be Conner." Asked Kira.

"Then accept his offer. You know whoever likes you, I hope you two hit it off well." Replied Krista.

"Thanks, just wish me the best of luck," said Kira

"Of course I do. Isn't that what friends are for?" replied Krista

"Absolutely," replied Kira as her and Krista got up to run their lap around the basketball court.

"Hey Ethan, Hey Conner" said Krista and Kira as they passed them by so they could continue their conversation.

"Hey," replied Conner and Ethan.

"So Conner, did you ask anyone to the dance yet?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah I did, I'm meeting her at lunch too." Replied Conner.

"Well……….." Ethan started

"Well what?" asked Conner

"Dude, who did you ask?" asked Ethan

"Well, let's just say I asked a certain musician," Conner smirked

"Kira? Are you sure? Why?" asked Ethan

"Because ever since I met her, I've felt this weird sort of attraction towards her. Plus the more we hang out together, the more attracted I seem to get towards her. You get what I'm saying Ethan?" explained Conner.

"Yeah man, I give you thumbs up between you and Kira dude." Ethan stated

"Thanks dude," Conner replied

"Anytime bro." answered Ethan

_Lunchtime_

Kira was sitting paitently under a tree, as she was holding two Sobes, waiting for her secret admirer. _Gosh I hope it's Conner. The more i think about it, the more I pray for this to come true _Kira thought.

"I knew I'd find you here," said Conner.

Conner had been full of surprises and had approached Kira with a bouquet of Honeysuckles, A raviolli pasta and a sweet smile.

"Conner? It was you?" Kira exclaimed as she rushed up to give Conner a Hug.

"Yeah, it's true. I was the one who put the note and rose in your PE locker" confessed Conner.

"Well Conner, I just want to thank you. This is really sweet of you." Kira smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Anything for you Kira. Anything for you." Conner said as he was cupping the musicians face and wiping away her tears.

"Thank you," said Kira as she was giving Conner another hug.

"Kira, these flowers are for you. I got you honeysuckles because first, i know they're your favorite and second, they look beautiful with your complection. I was also wondering if you would like to go to the Christmas dance with me?" Conner asked.

Kira was staring at Conner in awe. Then she brightly smiled at him, as she was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Yes! Yes I will go to the dance with you." Kira answered.

Conner then smiled at her as the two sat under the tree on the grass with the California sun shining on them as the two talked, sharing a pasta and heartwarming smiles.

Friday night was here and Kira was standing in front of her mirror in her room with her dress on, while fixing her hair and makeup. Kira was wearing a Black Strapless Dress with a ballroom skirt. The black dress had yellow satin trimmed all around the top of the hems in a thick yellow ribbon. Her hair was in a half ponytail with her blonde curls cascading down and wearing clear heels with a light yellow shall around her arms.

_This is it. Dreams do come true. Everything is oh so perfect too!_ Kira thought.

Then the doorbell rang and Kira's mother went over to answer the door.

"Good evening Mrs. Ford" said Conner as he was holding a rose

"Good evening Conner," replied Kira's mom, "You look very handsome, I'll get Kira allright?"

"Absolutely"

"Please come in"

"Thank you Mrs. Ford"

Conner walked in, wiping his feet on the carpet and Mrs. Ford was right. He did look very handsome. Conner had his hair slicked back with hair gel. He was wearing a black tux with a red shirt and a white satin tie with silver snowflakes on them.

"Kira! Conner's here," Kira's mother said as she popped her head in Kira's room.

"Allright mom," Kira said as she approached her mom, wearing her biggest smile of excitement.

"Kira, you really look beautiful. You really do sweetheart. And I'm so happy for you too." Kira's mom said.

"Thanks Mommy," said Kira as she gave her mother a hug.

"Absolutely baby, You're my daughter and I'm so glad for you too." replied the mother. "Now you two have a wonderful time and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Ok mama," Kira smiled as the two headed to the front where Kira saw Conner. Conner had glanced up and he had summoned to himself that he saw a very beautiful goddess before his eyes.

"Kira...........Wow, you look beautiful" Conner said.

"Why thank you." Kira replied with a bright smile. "By the way Conner, You're looking very handsome."

"Thank you and the pleasure is mine Kira," answered Conner. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." Kira said confidently.

"Let's go. It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Ford." stated Conner.

"Allright, you two have a wonderful time" replied Mrs. Ford.

And Conner and Kira were off to Reefside for their Christmas dance.


	2. Christmas Dance

_Thank you guys for being so patent with me, this is my first story and I'm glad you're all enjoying this! Thanks for tha reviews too! That gives me more boost to it as well! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter._

The music was blaring loud when Conner and Kira entered the gym at Reefside High School. There were so many people dressed in a formal state as well, show some sort of Christmas spirit. Conner had felt like the luckiest guy in the world since he was with Kira and he truly loved her too. He just needed to tell her. But how?

"Wow! Look at the Gym!" Kira exclaimed in an excited state.

"I know, the committee did a great job," replied Conner.

As the couple got to the foyer to get some punch, Kira saw Krista with Trent linking arms and giving each other a quick peck on the lips. They turned to see Conner and Kira sipping their punch.

"So you decided to show up after all," Krista said as she was facing Kira. Krista was very well dressed like Kira. Krista was wearing a light blue one shoulder dress with her dark hair down in waves waving on her porcelain skin with a bit of body glitter and her black heels looking like a goddess.

"Yeah, Conner asked me and I accepted," replied Kira.

"So Conner was your secret admirer?" asked Krista

"Yea" Kira admitted with a shy smile.

Krista gasped and gave Kira a hug. She was so excited for her.

"Wow! That's excellent Kira! I'm so happy for you." Krista exclaimed.

"Aw thanks. You and Trent look good together." Replied Kira

"Thanks, you know. Trent told me that he's been having feelings for me for the longest time. And he asked me in Math if I wanted to be his girlfriend. Isn't that sweet? He even brought me flowers and it was really beautiful," Krista explained.

"Aww………….. That's so sweet. I really am happy for you Krista." Replied Kira

Kira and Krista continued to chat for another 5 minutes, until Conner cut in.

"Hello Ladies," Conner cut in.

"Hello," replied Krista as Kira was grinning to Conner as she slowly moved to his side, connecting her hand with his.

"Wanna hit the dance floor?" asked Conner

"That's a good idea," replied Kira.

Kira and Conner waved to Krista as the couple had made their way to the dance floor. The lights were out with the exception of the strobe lights and the couple strolled to the corner of the gym, so they could be partially alone. As they got to the far corner of the gym, a slow song began to play. Conner then faced Kira.

"Kira Ford, May I have this dance?" asked Conner.

"Yes you may, Conner McKnight," replied Kira.

Conner had placed his hands on Kira's hips as Kira placed her arms on Conner's shoulders and they were swaying along with the beat.

"Conner, do you think were meant to be?" asked Kira

"I think we are," replied Conner.

At that point, Kira smiled at Conner, as she was gazing into his eyes, she saw that hope and faith in his eyes.

"Conner………" started Kira.

"Yes?" Conner replied patiently as he stopped to face his date.

"I think I'm in love with you," replied Kira.

Conner stared into Kira's eyes noticing her honesty and care for Conner. The two stepped in closer together.

"I think I'm in love with you too," replied Conner.

The two inched closer in together as the music played and their lips met in a soft kiss.

_**She's perfect**_thought Conner as he tasted the Cinnamon Lip Gloss Kira was wearing. The two had separated and started to dance again.

"I love you Kira," said Conner.

"I love you too Conner," replied Kira.

The song had ended and then another good song came on. As the song started up, the whole crowd in the gym began to go wild and Kira and Conner rushed to the center of the dance floor to have some fun. Kira had taken her shoes off and set them in the bleachers. As Kira and Conner got to the center of the dance floor, they saw Trent, Krista, Ethan and Angela dancing.

"Hey!" exclaimed Krista.

"What's up man?" said Ethan as he greeted Conner with a handshake. "Hey Kira," giving Kira a hug.

"So is it official?" asked Trent as himself, Angela, Ethan and Krista were staring at Conner and Kira with an expression on all of their faces of an explanation from those two.

"What?!?" Kira exclaimed.

"Were waiting," replied Angela

"Well here's your proof," replied Conner as he took Kira and kissed her as Kira returned the favor. As everyone else was watching in awe of the newly formed couple before them kissing in public where even the DJ stopped to make a comment.

"And I guess Santa granted a wish for this new couple! Give it up for………." Said the DJ.

"Conner and Kira," whispered Angela when she quickly rushed to tell the DJ the young couples names.

"CONNER AND KIRA!" announced the DJ.

Conner and Kira then quickly looked up shocked and then were slightly surprised. But all of the subsided after a minute.

"Is that proof good enough for you?" asked Conner

"Believe us bro, it's more than we bargained for," replied Ethan.

"Besides, it seems that you guys are totally destined as well," replied Krista.

"Aww thanks," said Kira as she pulled Krista into a hug.

As the music played, everyone enjoyed the dance.

THE END

_That's a wrap!!!! Please Review you guys. I hope you all enjoyed this._


	3. Authors Note

_** Author's Note **_

_**I am so glad you guys enjoyed this story! I just want to thank everyone who read this and I am working on a Sequel of the Note and Rose in Your Locker. It will be published hopefully on Christmas Day if I play my cards right. If not, I apologize. I hope you all enjoyed this story and Please Review! Thank you for all your reviews! You guys are awesome! Merry Christmas! Plus for all those James Napier fans, check out The Tribe. James is in it and his characters name it Jay. He's a hottie and I love his accent! Peace out!**_


End file.
